Emmett,there he goes again
by f0revermagda
Summary: While the Cullens go on a 5 day hunting trip,Emmett and Alice stay back to babysit Bella which includes trouble like skipping with the Volturi, prank calling, knick knacking, pranks and lots more. Old fanfic, don't mind spelling mistakes. R&R.
1. Swimming Pool?

**Disclaimer:  
Me:Omg it's Hale !  
Jasper:You mean me?  
Me:Yes,yes do I own Twilight?  
Jasper:Nope,and don't think about owning the characters!  
Me:*sigh*  
So I don't own Twilight.**

We were at the Cullen house and I was stuck with Emmett and Alice while the rest of the Cullens went for a 5 day hunt.

I like Alice,but Emmett is really scary when he just played baseball.

"Alice I'm bored." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets play Bella Bar-"

Alice started to say but I cut her off with a yell.

"No Alice!" I yelled while she pouted.

We were sitting there watching boring TV,when I noticed Alice froze.

"Hello,Alice?You there?" I asked and fought the urge to knock on her head.

I knew she was having a vision,because I noticed Emmett was missing.

"Ohhhhh!" I wined. "Alright where is that idiot!" I yelled.

She slapped her head.

"Where!" I yelled.

"He's gone to the swimming pool." She wined.

"So,whats so bad about that ?" I asked. What would Emmett be doing in a swimming pool?

"He's gonna let all the water out of the pool ! Come on into the Alice Mobile!" She yelled running out of the room in vampire speed.

"Alice?" I asked.

She ran back.

"Sorry." She apologized. You know,it sucks being a human when you have vampire friends.

We got into her porshe and speeded down to the local swimming pool.

We went in and we saw Emmett in his swimming shorts about to get into the pool.

"Emmett don't you even think about it!" Alice yelled.

"But I just want to have some fun!" He said. "You guys are really boring."

"Then what do you want to do that Bella can do and will not get hurt during it?"She challenged.

"I know I know !"He started jumping up and down so hard that the ground shook under me.  
Just when I was about to fall into the pool Alice caught me.

"Thanks."I said.

"Come along ladies." He said.

" Alice?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what he's planning but I'll keep you safe." She said.

We got into the porshe and started driving toward our doom...

**This is my first fanfic. (: Be kind (:  
You like it?What is Emmet gonna do?This is a very boring chapter.****I promise it will get better.**

**This is short but the do get longer (: **

**Review!**

**Thanks.**


	2. We are going to play

**Disclaimer: No I can't own Twilight, shucks -_-**

We got to the house.

Emmett ran upstairs.

He came back with three skipping ropes and tied them together.

"I'm guessing we are going to play...skipping?"I said.

"How did you know?"He asked.

"Lucky guess."I said sarcasticly.

"Okay so Belly will hold this end and Ally you hold this one."He said while handing us the rope.

"Em,did you just call me Belly?"I asked confused. What the Hell?

"Yeah see it's Belly,Emmy,Ally,Eddy,Rosy,Jazzy,so yeah."He said and shrugged.

We went to the front yard and started swinging the rope.

Emmett ran in and fell. Does Emmett ever learn?

"Em,you do know how to skip right?"I asked.

"Yeah I do just,you know,haven't done it in a while.I mean since I was changed!"he said looking nervous.

"Okay then."I said. He stood there just staring at the rope.

When he finally jumped in I sighed.

It took him 45 minutes! Jeez, and I thought I was bad.

"Look I'm doing it!"He said but landed flat on his face.

"Okay Em,how about you let,um,Ally have a go."I said to him sweetly.

"Alright Belly!"He said and Alice gave him the rope.

She jumped in and started doing flips and stuff so gracefully I wanted to cry.

"Oh my gosh Alice you are-"I said but soon Alice was on the ground crumpling in pain.

"Hello young friends."We heard a voice say while Emmett stood protectively in front of me.

Then 6 shapes blurred out of the shadows.

The Volturi.

**Review!**


	3. What?

**Disclaimer:  
Me:Hola!  
Jasper:Hello there?  
Me: Well hi to you too!  
Jasper:Ok.  
Me: Are you bored?**

**Jasper:Yes**

**Me: Do you want cake?  
Jasper:Yes**

** Me:Can I own Twilight?  
Jasper: Ye-No.  
Me:Darn.**

"What do you want!" Alice asked.

"We told you we just want to play!"Said Demetri.

"Sorry guys but this is a kind of a three person game."Emmett said acting like a buissness man.

"Emmett!"I yelled.

"I need to talk to Emmett alone." I said angry at Emmett.

"Alright...pushy." Said Aro.

"Emmett let them play or they will kill us!"I whisper yelled.

"But I dont like Jane." He said out loud.

We heard Jane growl.

"Emmett you might wanna run."I said before returning to Alice.

"They can play."I told her. As I heard a screaming Emmett and a hissing Jane.

"Bella!Edward will go crazy!"She said to me.

I just stared at her until she got it.

"Ohhhhhh!I forgot they actually can kill us..."

I love Alice but she can be kind of stupid.

"Where is Emmett and Jane?" She asked.

"Oh Jane is chasing Emmett because he said he didn't like her."I said.

"Alright,Lets play!" She squealed.

We got lots of skipping ropes and tied them together.I was human so I wasn't allowed to play.

Stupid Sparkly Vampires.

So everyone agreed to do freestyle.

You run in do few tricks and jump out.

The first ones to hold the rope were Felix and Emmett.

Me,Caius and Marcus were the judges. It felt creepy sitting next to them.

They formed a line. Alec was first,then Jane,Demetri,Alice,Aro and Mike?

"Mike what are you doing here?"I asked.

"I want to play and to tell you I'm gay." _*wink wink*_

"Go sleep or something."I said.

"Oh my gosh I am late for my hair appointment!"He said panickly.

"Who is he?"Aro asked.

"This guy who loves me and hates Edward and pretends to be gay."I said.

"Oh."Was all he said.

So Alec started jumping in while Everyone else watched.

He did some flips and tricks which were very good,the scores for him were:

8 from me,

6 from Caius,

8 from Marcus.

He was kind of dissapointed with the scores.

"I knew I should have gone to that gymnastics class." He muttered.

I giggled.

Jane was next and her scores were:

9 from me,

7 from Caius,

and 8 form Marcus.

Demetri was next.

There were only three words to describe him,_He Was Terrible._

I gave him a 5

Caius gave him a 6

And Marcus gave him a...10?

"Oh yeah!That was amazing man!"He yelled.

Me and Caius looked at each other.

Then Caius whispered in my ear.

"Want to come back to Italy with me after and we can have some fun."

"Agh!"I screamed and moved beside Marcus.

Alice was was amazing.

I gave her a 10

Caius gave her a 9 and so did Marcus.

Aro should be really interesting.

He was actually really good.

I gave him a 9

Caius and Marcus gave him a ten. What a surprise there.

So Emmett and Felix gave the skipping rope to Jane and Alec.

It was Felix's go.

He was worse than a flying pancake.

I gave him 4

Caius and Marcus gave him 3

"You all hate me!"He yelled and Ran back to Italy.

It was Emmett's go.

He was _really good._

I gave him a ten and so did they.

So Emmett was crowned the king.

Alice was second and then Aro.

"Well we shall be going now since Felix is going through one of his breakdowns again."Aro said.

"Bye!"Me,Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

They were gone and we went inside.

"So what you want to do now?"Emmett said.

"Haven't you had enough of your stupidity for today it's 11 pm I need sleep!"I said.

"Alright,but remember tomorrow is another day and Team Emmett has another mission!"

"Team Emmett?"Alice asked.

"Get used to it."Was all he said.

And then I drifted to sleep.

Day one, more days to go .

**Thanks Guys!  
Please Review!  
Reviews=Brownies**


	4. Confidarates!

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Omc it's ... Emmett!  
Jasper: But I taught you loved mee?  
Me: I do but I like to make you mad =D**

** Jasper: Well,you can't own Twilight.  
Me: Sadddnesss :(**

I woke up this morning when I felt the bed shake.I didin't need to turn around to even know who it is.

"Alice let the human sleep!" I yelled.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me Alice?" Siad a deep but childish voice.

"Emmett?" I asked half asleep.

"Yes little pineapple!" He yelled.

"I'm not leaving the bed." I said.

"Oh yes you are!" He said and started laughing like a mad scientist.

**AlicePov**.

I was downstairs doing my nails.

Hmmmm...Blue or Pink?

"Nooooooooooo!" I heard Bella yell from dowstairs and I rushed up to see what was happening.

Emmett had Bella dangling form the window while he was threatining to drop her.

_Vision:_

_Edward and Esme came home while Jasper,Rosalie and Cralisle were still hunting._

_Bella,me and Emmett were tutoring Bella in History._

_We were pretending to be good._

_"I just forgot something I'll be right back." Edward said._

_Then there was a huge bang on the wall._

_Vision End._

**Bella Pov.**

"Hello Alice, you in there?" I asked

"Allow me Bella." Emmett said.

He came up to Alice and banged on her head. Before he could do it again she grabbed his arm and threw

him out the window.

"Crap!" Was all we heard and a bang.

"Hey that didin't hurt!" Emmett yelled and he soon appeared next to me.

"Here I've got to study for the History test,Alice want to help me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah,Yeah."She said.

"Emmett is helping too!" Emmett said.

We went downstairs and sat in the living room.

"So what is the test about anyway?" I asked.

"The Civil War." Alice said.

"We should just have Jasper here." I said.

I was reading for about 15 mins and then I felt something poke me.

Don't look Bella,said a voice in my head.

Don't do it.

Poke.

Don't do it!

Poke.

_Have...to...do..._

Poke._  
_

"WHAT!" I yelled at Emmett.

"Hi." He said.

After a few minutes later Edward and Esme came in.

"Hey guys!" I said and Edward gave me a kiss .

"We are just leaving I just forgot something." Edward said.

"Ohhh...Ahhh..Ehh..I forgot what it is."He said confused.

"We are going to go now." Esme said quickly.

"Weird." We said and I shrugged.

"I hate the Civil War." Emmett said.

Then the door slammed open.

Jasper came storming in.

He had Jelly Beans in his hands.

Tons of them.

"What did you just say?" He asked slowly,clearly angry.

Emmett ran to the garage and got lots of cardboard boxes and hid behind them.

He had skittles in his hands.

Tons of them.

Jasper and Emmett were having a war.

They started throwing them at each other and started yelling.

"I hate the Civil War!" Emmett roared.

"I love it!I was there!" Jasper roared back.

"Oh no you did int!"

"Oh yes I di id!"

Me and Alice stood there staring at each other.

"CONFIDARATES!" Jasper yelled and ran out of the house.

"Okay!" I said.

The whole living room was covered in Jelly Beans and Skittles.

Esme came running in.

"My living roooommmmm!"

She was looking at Emmett really angry.

**Random Guy in Italy:**

**Random Guy:** Heyy look the Col-

"EEEMMMMMEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

**Random Guy:** The voices! There back! Ahhhhhhh!

**Thanks so much for the Reviews!  
Please Review!  
What will Esme do to Emmett?  
Suggestions?  
Reviews= Brownies = Me Happy!**


	5. Its Alice Cullen! Crap!

**Disclaimer:  
Me:Oh look a ...fish.  
Jasper:What the fish?  
Me:No the pineapple.  
Jasper:You know you can't confuse me to own Twilight.  
Me:I know...**

So it's Christmas in 5 days . Woop-the-doo.

Alice is jumping up and down because she knows what she is getting.

Emmett is,trying to do the splits. Idiot.

"So Belly,what are you getting me for Christmas?"Emmett asked while getting up.

"I don't know what do you want?"I asked.

"Ohh can you get me a -"He started to say but got cut off by Alice.

"No Emmett you can not get a kitten!Remember what happened last time?"She said.

"What happened last time?"I asked.

_Flashback_

_"Here Emmett her is a kitten for your birthday."Rosalie said while giving him a kiss._

_"Thank you Rosy!"He said and ran upstairs._

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!"We heard form upstairs._

_We ran up and found Emmett wrestling the kitten._

_"10 bucks on the kitten!"Jasper yelled._

_Then the cat ran out the window._

_"Emmett!No more cats for you!"Esme said._

_Flashback End._

"Now you see?"She asked.

"Em,you are the stupidest person I have ever met."I said.

"But you know you love me!"He cried with a pout on his face.

"Of course I do."I said.

He ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I love you too Belly Bear!"He yelled.

"Em...cant...BREATHE!"I said.

"Sorry,"He said and dropped me flat on the face.

"Hello floor we meet again."I said sarcasticly.

"Oh my gosh the floor can talk!"He yelled and started banging on the walls.

"So your the one that told everyone I love Children TV Shows !"He yelled at it.

"Ehhh,Em calm down,it can't talk."I said.

"Oh."He said and sat down.

I sighed but found a pixie basically jumping on the walls.

"So Alice what am I getting you?"I asked.

"Ohh a charm bracelet and each one of the family has a charm on it!"She squeled.

"Ohh what am I!"Emmett yelled.

"A grizzly bear."She said.

"I am a pixie,Edward is a music note,Rosalie is a rose,Jasper is a candle,Esme is a little house and Cralisle is a hospital and Bella you are a foot."She said.

"Okay why am I a foot?"I asked.

"Well,you see,because you always trip over your own feet,so yeah."She said.

"But why the hell is Jasper a candle?"I said.

"Because candles calm you down."She said simply.

"Oh."I said.

"Oh my gosh I got the best idea IN THE WORLD!"Alice yelled.

"What is it?"I held out her phone.

"Prank Call the Romanians!"She squealed.

"Umm okay?I'm guessing they are vampires."I said.

"Yeah and they hate the Volturi because they took over their lands,anyways,pretend to be Jane."She said.

"Umm okay." I said as I pressed the call button. They answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"One said.

"Hello,who am I speaking with?"I said.

"Umm this is Stefan. Who are you?"He asked confused.

"Well guess,you hate me,I'm small,and one big clue...pain."I said holding back giggles.

"Oh God!Valdimir it's Alice Cullen!She wants us to die!Ahhhhh!"He yelled and I felt the phone drop and hung up.

I looked to my left and I saw Alice and Emmett in hysterics.

Soon I joined them.

Then we prank called Mike.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"He asked.

"Hey it's Jasper."I said.

"Umm hi Jasper,what do you want?"He asked confused.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted...to see a movie Sunday."I said.I tried really hard not to laugh.

"Really?"He said and me and Alice exchanged a look.

"Ummm yeah sure,see you Sunday pick you up at 6."I quickly said and hung up.

"Hahaha!Jazz has a date with Mike!"Emmett yelled with laughter.

Once we stopped I decided it was time to go to bed.

"Night guys!"I yelled and dashed upstairs.

Just another night and Edward will be back.

**Thank you guys for the nice reviews!  
See I need ideas!  
SO if you have any please PM mee!  
Thanks!  
Peace Love and Jasper Says Relax!  
xxxxxxxx**


	6. My dog will die!

**Disclaimer:  
Me:Oh my gosh its...Edward!  
Edward:Yes,Hello there.  
Me:Just wandering can I own Twilight?  
Edward:No.  
Chasing Edward and trying to eat him but Edward runs away.  
Me :Fine then you win but I won't give up!  
Edward:Right (walks away.)**

"Bella,Bella,BELLY BEAR!"Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"What!"I yelled and he ran up to me and sat on my bed.

"I rented a movie."He said proudly.

"Great for you,what is it?"I asked.

"MARLEY AND ME!"He yelled.

"Ok Em,I can hear you!"I said.

"Lets watch it NOW!"He boy.

He pulled me down the stairs and sat me down next to a excited pixie.

" !"She yelled really quickly.

"Ok,ok calm down."I said.

"Yay it's starting!"She yelled.

"I SAID CALM DOWN!"I yelled at her and she finally calmed down.

During the movie Alice and Emmett were so concentrated watching it they didin't even see me go to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey guy-"I started to say but Emmett cut me off.

"SHUT UP WE ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!"He yelled at me.

"OKAY OKAY! Jeeez."I said and sat down.

It was a good movie and at the end I wanted to cry but I didn't because it would be kind of wierd.

But,next to me Emmett was sobbing in to my t-shirt giving me a bear hug.

"NOOOOO!MARLEY'S DEAD!"He yelled.

"Shhh...shhh...it's okay Emmy Bear,he is in a happier place now...shh..."I comforted him.

I can't believe I'm comforting a 74 year old vampire-man.

And I taught Alice was weird.

"Uhhhhh Em,where is Alice?"I asked. But before he could answer me Alice came in with a white labrador puppy.

"OHMYGOSHALICEILOVEYOU!"He yelled and ran up to the poor puppy.

"WE SHALL NAME HIM MARLEY!"Emmett yelled.

"NO! I WANNA NAME HIM JAZZY BEAR!"Alice yelled back.

"Well I don't care!"I yelled at them because I felt left out. Poor me.

"We shall do rock paper scissors!"Emmett declared.

"Okay,to be fair,Emmett has to make a snap decision so Alice won't see."I said.

"Okay."They said.

"Rock,Paper,Scissors!"They yelled.

Alice did paper while Emmett did scissors so we ended up calling him Marley.

"Marley!"Emmett yelled and ran to the couch with the puppy.

"Awww he is so cute!"I said.

"Thanks!"Emmett said to me.

"Uhhhh Em,I meant the puppy."I said.

"Ohhhhh."He said.A few minuets late he burst into sobs.

"Emmett what's wrong?"I asked.

"We can't keep the puppy!Because it will die like Marley!"He yelled.

"Okay Em,I will take it back."I said. But I was too lazy so...

"ALICE!"I yelled.

"Yes?"She said.

"Take the dog back."I said.

"Yes Sir!"She said.

"I'm a woman!"I yelled.

"Yes ma'am!"She yelled back and took the dog and marched out.

"Here Em...hush now...shh...it's okay..."So here again I was comforting a 74 year old vampire. Yeah, my life is great.

We spent the rest of the day watching TV.

When it was time to go to bed I was really happy to know that Edward was coming back in the morning,so I got into my pyjamas and got into bed.

I had a nightmare free night and when I woke up a cold hand was stroking my face.

"Edward?"I asked.

"Yes Bella?"He said.I love the sound of his voice.

"Go back to sleep it's 4 in the morning."He said.

Before I could answer I fell back asleep.

**Soooo you think I should continue?  
Tell me what you think!  
If I should continue feel free to give me ideas!  
And I will give you lots and lots of reviews to your stories!  
Thanks!  
Remember to review!  
xxxxxxxxxx Reviews=Brownies!**


	7. Who am I ?

**Disclaimer:  
Me:Hello,I am the owner of Twilight bow down before me!  
Stephenie:No you are not now stop imitating me!  
Me:(walks away akwardly)**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the nice reviews!  
And to ElissaB my awsome friend please read her stories!  
And to Ray3Alexis for an AWSOME idea :DD See you at the bottom )  
Thanks xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alice POV**

Today the family came. Ugh but we were having so much fun while they were away.

I mean look at Edward he is so boring.

"I HEARD THAT!"He yelled from upstairs.

Stupid Mind Reading Blob.

"ALICE STOP!"He yelled again.

I smiled to myself.

"Hey Alice,so what did you do while we were away?"Rosalie came up to me and asked.

"Hey Rose,well we did...stuff...and... more...stuff..."I said.

"Nice."She said and walked away.

I went upstairs and to ask Edward if he could drive me to school tomorrow.

"Hey Ed Head,wanna drive me to school tomorrow?"I asked.

"Who is Ed Head?"He asked.

"Edward don't act stupid."I asked. He is such and idiot trying to trick me.

"Who are you talking about!"He yelled.

"Edward do you know who you are?"I asked.

"My name is Edward?What a strange name..."He said.

"AHHHHHHHH!EDWARD DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE IS!"I yelled and ran downstairs.

"What?"Esme asked with concern.

"He doesn't know who he is!"I said.

"He just figured out his name was Edward!"I said again.

As soon as I said that Edward came down the stairs at a human pace.

"Why are we pale?Why do we have golden eyes?WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"He yelled.

Oh my God.

**Emmett POV**

Ohhhh this is going to be fun!Eddie Boy just forgot who he is!

"Well good sir,we are pale because we are vampires,we have golden eyes because we drink animal blood and not human blood and I,good sir,am Emmett."I said.

They all stared at me with their mouths hanging open. They didin't expect that did they!

I'm going to have a little fun.

**Edward POV**

Who am I?

This little pixie girl just told me my name was Edward and this guy called Emmett told me that I am a vampire and that I drink animal blood.

"So come with me Edward."Emmett said and led me outside.

"So Edward,you are a vampire,you drink animal blood,you love it when I call you Eddie,you go to Forks High School,you,Alice and Bella are about to graduate in 2 months and you love Bella. Got it?"He said.

"Eh,yeah but who is Alice and Bella?"I asked.I am ment to be in love with Bella and I don't even know who she is!And who the heck is Alice.

"I am Alice!"The pixie girl came dancing about.

"Okay but who is Bella?"As soon as I said that a girl with brown hair came down the stairs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO IS BELLA?"She yelled and glared at me.

"Morning everyone,so Esme whats for breakfast."She said kindly to the woman.

"Whatever you like Bella."She said. So thats ...Esme...

Than the other girl must be Bella!

"Hello...Bella...Hi..."I said and then it hit me.

I remember everything now!

But I guess I will have a little fun...but I should tell Bella...

**Bella POV**

What does he mean by who is Bella?

I'm hurt.

"Eh Bella?Can I speak to you outside?"He asked.I nodded.

He led me outside and started talking.

"Bella I lost my memory but now I remember everything I want to have a little fun with Emmett..."I said and laughed evily.

Soon Bella joined in.

"What are you laughing at there?"Alice said while bouncing in.

"Eh Nothing..."I said.

**Ohhhhh Cliffy!  
Yay you guys should thank me for updating twice today :DD just joking :)  
So what will Edward do to Emmett?  
See you next chapter :DD xxxxxxxx Any ideas? Tell meeee! Reviews = Brownies :D**


	8. IMAGINARY CLIFF!

**Disclaimer:  
Jasper:No.  
Me:I haven't even asked the question!  
Jasper:Well,you don't have to.**

**Guys I checked the story traffic and over 800 people have read this and 13 have reviewed.  
I'm very sad.I hoped more people will review.  
So the next chapter will be up when I get 25 reviews.  
Thanks!  
xxxxxx**

**Emmett POV.**

Since Eddie has forgotten his memory I shall have some fun.

"Heyy Eddie did you know you cheated on Bella with Jane?"I boy this is going to be fun.

"Actually yes,and Bella is okay with that."...what?

"WHAT?"I cheated on my sister?

"Oh yes,Jane is great,and those lips...mmmm...."He the..?

"OH MY GOD YOU CHEATED ON MY SISTER!!!I WILL SAVE YOU BELLY BEAR!!"I yelled.I picked up Bella and swung her over my shoulder.I ran outside but fell into our pool.

"AHHHH I AM WET!"I yelled.

"AHHHH BELLA IS DROWNING!!I WILL SAVE HER!"Then Jasper came running out in a superman costume and jumped in.

"I GOT HER!I GOT HER!"He yelled.

"I AM FINEE!!"Bella yelled and got out.I followed her.

"AHHHHH I AM WET AND I AM GOING TO BE EATEN BY SHARKS!!"Jasper yelled and ran away.

"WAIT FOR MEEE!!!"Alice yelled and ran after him.

"Okay did anyone else find that weird?"I said.

Now more fun with Eddie Boy.

"Edward did you know you were gay?"I said.I held back my laughter.

"Really?Ohhhh thats why Jasper made out with me 10 minutes ago."He ....did...WHAT?

"WHAT!!!!YOU ARE A CRAZY MAN!!I AM JUST JOKING BUT IT IS TRUEE!!AHHHH!!"And with that I ran out of the house.

"EMMETT!!I AM JUST JOKING I HAVE MY MEMORY BACK!!"He yelled after me.

I stopped running.

"Oh."I said and ran back.

"Oh my gosh Emmy you are sooo cutee!"Esme came up to me and rubbed my cheeks.

"I know mummy!"I said and pulled her in to one of my bear hugs.I loved mummy.

I didn't know Alice and Jasper came back until Alice yelled.

"FAMILY HUG!"

Everyone came into hug then I felt something touch my butt.

"Ehhhh...who is touching my butt?"I asked.

**Ha so who is touching Emmett's butt?**

**TRY GUESS!!**

**So I won't continue until I get 25 reviews!!**

**Also please read my new story Wrong Love!**

**Thanks and I will see you next chapter!**

Oh and here is something random:

**(Bella POV)**

"Hey Esme!"

"Hey Bella come here!"She said and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh you are soo cute I could just eat you up!"She said.

I got freaked out and ran away but an imaginary cliff popped out of nowhere.

"I WAS ONLY JOKING!!Kind of...."I heard her say.


	9. GUESS WHO IT WASSS!

**Disclaimer:  
Me: My little pony,skinny and bony.  
Emmett:What?YOU DON'T LIKE MY LITTLE PONIES?  
Me:Yes I hate them.**

**Emmett:Well you can't own Twilight because you HURT MY FEELINGS!  
Me:Oh well....**

**So thank you for your reviews!  
And actually it was Jasper who touched Emmett's butt.  
Ha don't know why.....  
Still,anyone know any good Betas?PM meeeee!  
Anyways here is the chapter!**

**Emmett POV**

"Who touched my butt?"I asked.

"Meeee!!It was meeeee!!GUESS WHO IT WASSS!"Jasper yelled.

"Nicee."I said and turned to see Rosalie behind me with a grin on her face.

God,how I love this woman.

"Hey Emmett,come to the garage with me."She said.I followed her down.

"What is it Ros-"I stopped in my tracks and saw a crazy Bella with a baseball bat ruining my car.

My car.

Emmett Junior Junior Junior.

"NOOOOOOO!!"I yelled and found Rosalie laughing her head off hystericly.

"BELLA YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"I yelled.

But then an angry Edward came up to my face.

"I mean...eh....you dont have to pay for this dearest sister Bella."I said quickly and gave her a hug.

Then I ran back into the house.

"That mother f-"I started to say.

"Emmett!Language!"Esme yelled from the living room.

**Next Day**.

It's .

From Alice and Jasper I got 6 concert tickets to Lady were due in tomorrow.

From Carlisle amd Esme I got 6 tickets to Ireland.

From Edward and Rosalie I got a blue and yellow lamborghini race car.

And from Emmett....I got a t-shirt with his face grining on it.

"Thanks guys SOOOOOM MUCH!"I yelled.

For Rosalie I got a silver chain necklace with a rose on it.(pic on profile)

For Edward I got a CD.

For Alice I got the charm bracelet.

For Jasper I got a t-shirt saying 'I can feel what you feel.'.I .

For Emmett I got ...candles to freak him out.

For Carlisle I got a jacket.(pic on profile.)

And for Esme I got a really nice dress.(pic on profile.)

"Soo guys ready for the concert tomorrow?"Alice squeled.

'Yes!"I mean.I LOVE LADY GAGA!

"Great!"She Yelled back.

**Next Day.**

I was at the Cullens house and Alice was getting me ready along with Rosalie.

I was here since 7 am and now it is 3 pm.I MEAN GOSH!

At least I looked good I mean I had a nice blue coctail dress on.(pic on profile)

Rosalie looked had a blood red coctail dress on.(pic on profile)

And Alice...oh had a silver dress on that went just above her knees.(pic on profile)

We came down stairs and we heard a wolf whistle from Emmett.

I blushed.

I took Edwards hand and we walked to Emmetts jeep so we could all fit in.

Emmett drove really fast so we were there in 20 minutes.

Emmett was really excited so as soon as he jumped out from the car he yelled.

"I LOVE LADY GAGA!!"On the top of his voice and everyone went quiet and stopped whatever they were doing to look up at him.

Then a limo pulled out a Lady Gaga stepped out.

And thats when Emmett went crazy.

**Heyy guys·!!**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I-ll update again when I have 30 reviews!**

**xxxxx**


	10. LAAAAADYYY GGAAAAGGAAA!

**Disclaimer:  
Me:Carrot!  
Jasper:What carrot?  
Me:I am going to be a carrot for Christmas!  
Jasper:You don't dress up for Christmas.  
Me:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**sob sob.  
Thank you soo much for the reviews!  
Please read my story Wrong Love and please read ElissaB 's stories.  
And my sisters story,How the Pixie met her soldier.  
Thanks!!IT IS THE 10 CHAPTER!!!**

**Emmett POV**

Oh . My . God . IT'S LADY GAGA!

MY IDOL!

As soon as she got out of her car I ran up to it and started taking pictures.

"LADY GAGA I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN AND I'LL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL YOU LOVE ME!"I yelled really loudly.

"Excuse me?"Rosalie asked from behind me.

"Sorry,love."I murmured. Jeez.

Lady Gaga walked to the back door and went in.

I ran at human speed to the front of the stage and the others followed me.

"Jeez,Emmett it's only Lady Gaga,"Edward said.

"WHAT!!!???"I yelled and everyone turned to look at me.

I didin't care._No one disses my Idol._

"Did you just diss-"My voice was cut off by a voice coming from the speakers.

"Everyone,now for the opening act....MILEY CYRUS!!"He said.

_Miley Cyrus?_OH MY GOD I LOVEE HEER!

"I LOVE YOU MILEY!"I yelled.

Then she came on stage and most people started boo-ing.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"I yelled at them and they went quiet.

Now to enjoy the concert.

**Rosalie POV**

_Miley Cyrus?_I HATE HER!

"Jeez Rose,no need to yell stuff at me from your mind."Edward muttered.

"Hello everyone and I'd like to say thank you to everyone who came."Miley said sweetly . Snob .

"The opening song is fly on the wall."She said . Why did I have to be here?

The music came on and she started singing.

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick, but you wish you did  
You always second guess wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time_

I glanced at Emmett and he looked like he was having the time of his life . Oh boy.

_  
If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby, you can never lose_

Then I knew what was going to happen.

**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**

**All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all**

**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**

And it wasn't Miley singing . It was Emmett.

He was louder that her.

Then Miley got really pissed and was starting to walk off the stage . But she fell.

Everyone burst out laughing.

That got her more pissed and she yelled,

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

"WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO LOOK GOOD IN THE NEWSPAPERS IS IT?"I yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!"She yelled back and ran off the stage.

Then a voice came through the .

"Ehh...so that was Miley Cyrus everyone,AND HERE IS LADY GAGA!!"

She came on and people started screaming.

"LLAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYY GAAAAAAA GAAAAAAA!! "Emmett yelled.

"Hi guys thank you so much for coming."She said.

Then the music for Love Game came on.

"Okay I need one of you from the audience."She said.

All the guys basiclly howled.

And guess who she chose. Emmett .

He sprinted up the steps and she started singing.

_Lets have some fun this beat is sick._

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

Then she was doing a pole dance around him. She did not just do that to my man .

I ran to the stage and the song cut off .

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY MAN BUT MEEE!!"I screeched.

She flinched but didn't move.

"Come on Emmett."I muttered and pulled him down the stairs.

"SO YOUR BACKING DOWN SISTER?"Lady Gaga yelled.

"I would fight you but I could kill you and I wouldn't want to go to jail."I smirked.

Then we left.

"Emmett,I really hate you for that."I said.

"Well I did set it up.."He spluttered out.

I said . He caused me to embarrass myself in front of everyone.

**Random Guy in Africa:**

"Oh look a giraf-"

" EEEEMMMMMEEEETTT !!!!!!!!!!!!"

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!! MOOOOM!"

**Sorry guys for the wait I was just really busy :DD**

**More chapters if you review :DD **

**So... PLEASE DO THEY MAKE MEEE SOOOO HAAPY!**

**xxxxxx  
**


	11. JELLY BEANS!

**Emmett ate my diclaimer!! **

**Sorry guys I havent written anything in AGES!**

**But here it is !!**

**Bella POV**

So after our incident with Lady Gaga and Miley Cyrus,Emmett taught it would be fun to throw a New Years eve party.

Oh joy.

And,the idiots we are,we agreed.

"Okay so for the guest list we definetly have us,Mike,Lauren,Jessica,Ben,Tyler,Angela,Eric,Katie and most people from the school."Alice said.

"Oh and I kind of invited the Volturi."Emmett said.

"WHAT!?"We all yelled at the same time.

"Trust me it's going to be fun . I have planned a few pranks for our human friends..."Emmett said and laughed hystericly.

"Emmett...just stop."Edward said and Emmett pouted.

"Okay,so we definetly need alcohol,junk food,more alcohol and more junk food!"Rosalie said.

"AND PARTY HATS!"Jasper yelled from the corner he was sitting in.

"Ehh..sure.."I muttered.

"WHO DOESN'T LIKE PARTY HATS!?"Emmett yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT ME EMMETT!"I yelled at him.

He shut up.

Rosalie slapped him across the head.

"I knew you guys had a secret gummy bear plot against the world.."He muttered.

"LETS GO SHOPPING FOR THE STUFF!"Alice exclaimed.

Before we could say anything her and Emmett all grabbed our hands and pulled us to the cars.

We drove in silence until Emmett started singing.

"BABY GEY SHAKY AFTER SCHOOL!_OHH OH OH O-OH BABY_!"Emmett sang.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!"Me,Jasper and Rosalie all yelled.

Alice and Edward we're just staring at the road . Wierd .

We got out of the car and Alice and Emmett dragged us to the mall.

"Okay,Emmett and Rosalie you can get the alcohol since your _eighteen_,and we will get the food and party hats!"Alice almost yelled.

Emmett and Rose went to the alcohol shop thing and we went in to get the food.

Okay,call me crazy but isin't this a bit much?I mean,48 bags of crisps,78 big bottles of soft drinks,thousands of packets of candy and then we saw Emmett and Rose carrying 50 bottles of all types of bear!

"Okay guys I think thats everything."Edward said and we we're about to walk out.

"WAIT!THE PARTY HATS!"Jasper yelled.

Alice took out 50 packet of party hats and 100 in each . How and when did she get those?

"Don't ask."Rosalie told me.

We drove home and Alice got everything orginized in seconds..

Later on everyone showed up and I don't know how or when Alice sent out invatations.

Oh hell..

**Emmett POV.**

Everyone showed up and Alice put on the music.

The party was starting and it was kind of boring so..

I spiked up the drinks.I know,EVIL!

After about half and hour of dancing most people went to get drinks.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then the doorbell rang.

I ran to answer it.

The Volturi stood there with contacts on and modern clothes.

"Hey what's up guys!HAPPY NEW YEAR!"I screamed in their faces.

"OH YEAH!YOU ROCK MAN!"Demetri ran in and high fived me.

They all stepped in akwardly.

"Come on guys loosen up!"I said.

They shrugged and Caius walked up to me.

"So Emmett,where is Bella?"He asked.

"Oh she is just there dancing with Mike."I said .

"Jane!Will you please dance with me?"I asked sweetly.

She glared at me.

"Ehh...sure..."She said.

We walked to the dancefloor and I filled her in on my plan . We grinned evily to ourselves . This was going to be fun...

**Edward POV.**

So the Volturi have arrived.

Aro and Marcus we're dancing like crazy.

Caius was nowhere to be seen.

Bella was at the tables drinking.

Alice was dancing with Rose and Jasper.

Emmett was dancing with Jane . Hmmm....

I walked over to Bella when Mike screamed in pain.

"AHHHHH!THE PAIN!!THE PAIN!!"He screamed.

Then he stopped and Jessica screamed. Then so did Lauren and Tyler and Eric.

"AHHHH IT THE CARNA DEASIES!"Emmett yelled and everyone screamed franticly and ran out of the house.

But they we're bombarded with Jelly ...

"AHHHH JELLY BEANS IN MY PANTS!"Mike screamed.

I shrugged and walked to Bella and noticed she was drunk....

Emmett.

**Did you like it?**

**Hate it?**

**TELL ME!**

**REVIEW OR EMMETT WILL BOMBARD YOU WITH JELLYBEANS!**


	12. Drunk Bella and SPIN THE BOTTLE!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:I LOVE JASPER!**

**Liz:I LOVE EMMETT AND EDWARD!**

**Jasper:LIZ YOU DON'T LOVE ME?**

**Liz:DON'T EAT MEEE!! *runs away and trips.***

**Me:Children....**

**Thank you guys for the reviews!!**

**Sorry I've kept you waiting but Fanfic wouldn't let me upload chapters!!**

**Well here it is!This chapter is dedicated to twilightgal4life (aka LIZ xxx!)  
**

**Edward POV**

"Bella!"I gasped as I ran to her.I am so going to kill Emmett.

"Hey Edwierdo!!"She splutered out.

"Okay Bella you need to lie down."I said and she frowned.

"No Eddie I want to....EMMY BEAR!!"She yelled and pointed at Emmett.

He ran to her.

"BELLSY POO!"He pulled her into a bear hug.

"I WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN!"Bella yelled.I sighed as they ran off.I need therapy.......

**Emmett POV**

"So Belly what do you want to do?"I asked her.

"I WANT A RUBBER DUCKY! NOOW!"She yelled at me.I nodded with a grin.

"Jane!Will you mind Bella for me for a sec?"I asked her and ran upstairs . We must have a rubber duck somewhere....

**Jane POV**

"Jane!Will you mind Bella for me for a sec?"Emmett said as he put Bella down and ran off upstairs.

"JANEEEE!!"Bella yelled and gave me a big hug.

"GET OFF ME BELLA!"I yelled at her . Jeez!PERSONAL SPACE!

"IT'S NOT BELLA!IT'S BELLSY!"She yelled back at me . Ewww she smells of alcohol.

I ignored her but then I felt something on my back.

"PIGGY BACK RIDEE!"Bella yelled as she whacked my head.

I had enough.I dropped her into the trash can and she fell asleep.

GO JANE!

**Emmett POV**

I came back down the stairs with the rubber ducky.

I saw Jane alone.

"WHERE IS MY BELLY BEAR!"I yelled in her ear.

"In the trash can."She said as she shrugged.

I shrugged and threw the rubber duck there too.

An hour later when everything was cleaned up.

Bella was awake.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"I yelled.

Alice got everyone together and got out a beer bottle.

"Wait...where are the Volturi?"I asked.

"Oh they left because I told them you we're going to want to play spin the bottle."Alice said.

I shrugged.

"I AM GOING FIRST!"I yelled hyper.

"Jeez Em...no need to shout.."Bella muttered as she joined the circle.

I spinned and it landed on Jasper !! EWWWWW !!

"Holy crap...."We muttered at the same time.

"IT HAS TO BE 20 SECONDS!"Alice yelled about to burst out laughing.

"Eww..."I muttered as I got up.

His lips touched mine.I'll just imagine them like Rosie's......

"EEWWW EEWWWW!!!THERE IS LOVE LUST COMING OF EMMETT!"Jasper yelled as he sat back down.

"Well I was imagining you as Rosie!"I said.

"Okay Jasper your next."I said grinning.I'd laugh if he got Edward...

But he got my Rosalie.

"WHAT!"She shrieked.

"The twins are going to kiss..."Alice muttered evily.

Then his lips touched hers.

IT WAS HORROR TO MEE!

"Okay Emmett you we're soo jealous there..."Jasper muttered.

Rosalie spun it and it landed on Bella.

BELLLA!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"I burst out laughing.

Rosalie and Bella glared at me.

Rosalie got up and put her lips on Bella's.I can imagine Rose making out with a girl...

"OKAY IT'S BELLA!"Alice yelled excited.

It landed on Edward . Why is she so lucky!Edward now and then Rose...

She eagerly got up and Edward kissed her . They we're kissing for like,AGES!

"Okay guys,I think thats enough...."Jasper muttered.I agreed.

Bella blushed and sat down.

"EDWARD ITS YOUR TURN!"Alice yelled . He sighed and spun the bottle.

It landed on the Lovely Alice Cullen.

Jasper glared at Edward as he got up and pressed his lips to hers.

They finished quickly because I burst out laughing.

"Okay that was fun...."I muttered and went to plot my next evil !!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Oh yeah and I'm doing a competition for the longest and funniest review.**

**The winner will be a character in the next chapter!!**


	13. THE GAME!

**SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR SOOO DAMN LONG BUT I WAS BUSY!!**

**I had to go to my cousins funeral (sob) and do homework and stuff (:**

**Well here it is!!**

**Oh and R.I.!!**

**Emmett POV**

Okay my plan is pretty evil....

Kind of .

Well,lets just say Bella is going to pay a visit to the Jonas Brothers!!

I know. So damn evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Emmett why are you laughing like a maniac in your mind?"Edward said coming from behind me.

I shrugged.

"Yeah well me,Esme and Carlisle are going hunting wana come?"He asked.

"No thanks I'm not thirsty."I called as I ran into Alice.

She was grinning like mad and I grinned back.

"Lets get Rose and Jasper in it too."She said quietly while I nodded.

Then Rosalie came out of our room.

"ROSIE!!"I squeled and I pulled her into a big bear hug.

Then Jasper ran out carrying a sleeping Bella.

"OH MY GOD LETS PLAY THE GAME!"He yelled.

We all nodded while Rose just sighed.

"Why do I have an idiotic family."She said and Jasper put down Bella on a chair.

"Okay starting.....NOW!"I yelled and we all got up.

I grabbed Bella and ran into the garden.

I put her in the shed.

"EMMETT MC CARTY CULLEN GET BELLA INSIDE NOW!"Rosalie yelled from the window.

I pouted,but before I could take her out I heard banging from the shed.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE THERE IS A SNAIL!! AHHHH IT'S EATING ME!!"Bella yelled from the shed.

I got her out and she got angry.

"Okay , who put me in there?"She growled.

"I did.'I muttered and ran.

**Random Guy in China**

Random Guy: Look I'm Dancing on the Chineses Wall!

**"E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M--E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T!!"**

"IT'S THE VOICE OF GOD!"Random Guy yells and falls of the Chinese Wall.

"WHY GOD WHY!!"

**Emmett POV**

Okay that didn't work......

JONAS BROTHERS TIME!

"So Bella....."I said as I knocked her out.

"EMMETT YOU WE'RE MEANT TO DO IT LATER!"Rosalie yelled from the couch.

"Oh."

"Idiot."She muttered from the couch.

"Oh well we better get going."I said as I picked her up and placed her in the Jeep.

Alice sat in front with me because she knew where they live.

Wierd.

We got there in hours.

I wonder why Bella didn't wake up when we past that cow farm and those cows went moo.

Akward.

We waited outside their house while Bella woke up.

"Where am I?"She asked.

"Oh you fell from the stairs and you got knocked out."Rosalie lied smoothly.

"Oh."She said and shrugged.

She got out of the car but stopped when she saw the house.

"Oh n-n-o n-o NO!"She yelled.

I laughed.

"I HATE THE JONAS BROTHERS!"She yelled and Kevin just opened the door.

"Who is out here?"He asked. Then he saw Bella and basicly started drooling.

Wait,isin't he married?

"Would you like to come in pretty lady?"Nick appeared from behind him and motioned Alice in.

"That would be lovely she said and winked at Jasper. He nodded.

They got out and Joe came out.

He gasped when he saw Rose.

"Hello there pretty lady."He said and winked at her.

She nodded at me and she grinned at him.

We went in. The house wasn't very fancy. Our's was better.

Nick sat beside Alice while Joe sat beside Rose. Kevin sat beside Bella and Me and Jasper sat down on the couch.

"Hi,I'm Rosalie."Rose said.

"Well,hi I'm Joe. Joe Jonas."Joe said winking. She fake giggled.

"I'm Alice. And your Nick."She said and winked. He blushed.

Wait, HE BLUSHED?

A giggle burst out.

Joe smiled at me.

He's wierd.

"And whats your name sweet thing?"Kevin asked Bella.

"Bella."She said simply.

"Nice name."Kevin said and winked.

Okay now Jaspers turn of the plan.

He got up and went to Nick.

"NICK! GOSH! ARE YOU HITTING ON MY WIFE?"He said acting gay. Oh boy.

"Your married?"He asked Alice.

"Maybe."She said as she giggled. Then Jasper slapped Nick and went to Kevin.

"KEVIN GOSH! ARE YOU HITTING ON MY STEP-BROTHERS-WHO-SISIN'T-HERE-RIGHT-NOW-FUTURE-WIFE?"He yelled at him and put a hand on his hip.

"WHAT?"Kevin asked panicly. Then Jasper slapped him and we walked out.

"GOSH!"Jasper yelled back.

"Hahah,I didin't get slapped."Joe said laughing.

I went back and slapped him.

"JEEZ,YOU DON'T HIT ON MY WIFE!"I yelled at him.

We drove home laughing while Bella just glared at us.

Then she ended up laughing.

When we got home Bella sighed.

"So guys wana play a game?"She asked.

Then I realized.

"DAMMIT BELLA! I LOST THE GAME!"

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW PANCAKES!**

**OH and HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY!!**

**xxxxxx**


	14. Problems

**Sorry I haven't written in ages I just have writers block for this story !!**

**So please help me out by giving me and idea...OR AT LEAST A WORD THAT WILL GIVE ME AN IDEA!!**

**PLease I'm desperate (:**

**I will really appreciate it if you will help me out :)**

**PLEASE!!**

**Peace Love and take Care MonstaaMaggs (:**


	15. Jellophobia

**Hiyaaa (:**

**Sorry I haven't written for soo long xD**

**Well anyway .... this chapter is dedicated to ATLovesSweetsmmmCandy (: Thanks for the idea! **

** Edward POV**

I started my day with playing my piano. I was about to write another lullaby for Bella when someone started singing in their heads.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

"Emmett please stop singing 'your love is my drug.' by Ke$ha in you head. Please."I whined.

"YOU LOVE KE$HA TOO?" He squeled.

I sighed. But then he started singing again.

_D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R_  
_ You are a dinosaur_  
_ D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R_  
_ You are a dinosaur_  
_ O-L-D M-A-N_  
_ Your just an old man_

_ Hitting on me what?_

_You need a cat scan_

"Emmett stop!! It's disturbing while I'm trying to write Bella a song." I said annoyed.

"Fine then...."He murmured.

**Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh!!!**

"EMMMETT STOP !!!" I yelled at him.

Wait where was he?

Then Jasper walked in to the room.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked him.

"He left like 10 minutes ago dude." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Then who was singing Ke$ha in their head?" I asked.

He gasped.

"YOU HEARD THAT?" He yelled.

I put my head in my hands.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS WORLD?!"I yelled.

Then I heard.

_Never thought that you would be the one _  
_Acting like a slut when I was gone _  
_Maybe you shouldn't _  
_Kiss 'n' tell _  
_You really should've kept it in your pants _  
_Hearing dirty stories from your friends _  
_Maybe you shouldn't _  
_Kiss 'n' tell_

"JASPER STOP!" I yelled.

Then he came running in with pie in his hand. What?

"DO NOT DISS KE$HA!"He yelled and threw the pie in my face.

"I DIDN'T!"I yelled back. Wtf was wrong with him?

"DO NOT DENY IT!" He yelled and ran away. I hope.

Why couldn't I go to the a private school..........

**Alice POV**

Jelly Beans!

Jelly Beans!

JELLY BEANS!

In got Jasper to distract Edward so I could torment Bella with...

JELLY BEANS!

"EAT THE JELLY BEANS!" I yelled.

She screamed. Who knew someone could have a jellybean phobia....

I shall name it the jellophobia.

"I SHALL HELP YOU GET RID OF YOUR JELLO PHOBIA!" I yelled and fed her a jelly bean.

She swallowed and her eyes widened.

"What jellophobia!" She yelled and ran to Edward.

"EDWARD ALICE IS BEING SCARY!" She screamed as she ran.

Then I heard a thump.

" YOU FELL OVA!" Emmett popped out of now where and laughed at her.

WOO!

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**WOOOOOOOO!**

**xxxx**


	16. Emo Man!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (:

Well,our winner of the competiton for longest review is..(insert drumroll).....**Lover-of-Vampires-and-Gir !!!**

So she is going to appear in chapter in this story (: (btw her name is Maggie (: )

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett,we are going hunting and I don't trust you or that pixie so Jasper is staying with you to baby sit Bella." Edward said from behind me.

YEEESSSS!!! Finally, me and Bella need to have some fun again. It's been a while.

"Okay bye Emmett,dont do anything stupid." Rosalie said as she kissed my cheek.

"NO PLEASE DON'T GO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! I'M MELTING........"Bella yelled as she held onto Edward.

"I'll be back in three days. I love you." Edward said and left.

"BELLY BEAR!!!" I yelled and picked her up.

"NO JASPER HELP!!!!!!!" She screamed. He just shook his head in his hands.

"Put her down idiot." He said and stood up.

I pouted but put her down. No fun Jazzy Pants.

"I'm hungry guys." Bella said and headed to the kitchen but I stopped her.

"I'LL MAKE YOU SOMETHING!" I yelled and ran to the kitchen and locked the door.

What shall I make...?

**Jasper POV.**

Why did he lock the door in the kitchen ?? Idiot.

"So Bella,how is....your imagionary potatoe friend?" I asked the first thing that came into my head.

"He is not a potatoe he is a turnip." She said. I shrugged.

After a while we heard Emmett yell from the kitchen.

"HELP ME ITS ON FIRE!!!!! AHHHHH I'M GOING TO BURN!!!" He yelled.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR MAN!" I yelled back.

"I CAN'T ITS STUCK!" He yelled back hopelessly to me.

"Can't he break the door?"Bella asked.

Finally someone is smart!

Then Emmett came out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand.

"I made you a burned marshmallow?" He said grinning guilitily.

She laughed while I glared at him.

"Why don't we just order a pizza?" I asked. Bella nodded.

I dialled the pizza place and a girl answered.

"Hello my name is . May I take your order?" She asked happily.

Don't people like hate working in a pizza place? Okay.....

"Hi, I would like a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese for one. Please deliver to......." I said the address and she said she will be here in 15 minutes.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

**Emmett POV**

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled and skipped to the door.

I opened it and a girl with long stripey socks, a yellow tu-tu, a pizza place t-shirt and with black hair with blue highlights was standing there.

She also had pink bows in her hair and a rubber ducky neckalce...hmm.....

She looked at me and her eyes widened and she had a big grin on her face.

"Hi I'm...I'm...Maggie ." She said hyperly.

"I'm Emmett." I said and took the pizza from her.

She started bouncing up and down.

"Are you alright there?" I asked.

" I LOVE YOU EMMETT CULLEN!! " She schreeched.

" I'm married though!" I screamed.

She pouted.

" We can share you?" She asked hopeful.

I freaked out. Rose is going to kill this girl.

I did the best thing to do.

I grabbed the pizza,threw the money in her face and ran inside.

Then I heard her yell from outside,

"I WILL BE BACK EMMETT MC CARTY CULLEN!!! RAAWWRR!!"

"Emmett, who was that?"Bella asked.

"Some freaky dude!! But she did have cool hair and a rubber ducky necklace.....and she delivered the pizza!!!" I said.

"Emmett, you look frightened." Jasper smirked.

"Well, at least I'm not emo man!" I spit back at him.

"Well at leats I'm not afraid of some pizza delivery girl.." He said as he ran.

"HER NAME IS MAGGIE!"

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVEEE MAGGIE!!**

**xxxx**


	17. I know a Trick!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing !!! Oh joy! (:**

**Okay I shouldn't be writing this today because I am originally from Poland and our president and other important people died today.(:**

**But I'll still write !! (:**

**Emmett POV**

"Jasper, have you seen my pencil?" I asked my brother sheepishly.

"What? Why?" He asked. I grinned.

"I have to show you a trick." I said.

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Emmett, just use another pencil!" He said frustrated.

"I can't. I need the one with the little laprauchans on it." I said simply.

"Do it later." He said and walked away.

I pouted and then heard Bella scream.

I ran downstairs and found her on the floor beside the couch.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny.." I heard her mutter as she got up.

"What happened?" I asked between laughter.

"I was having a nap on the couch, and I fell." She said and more sounds of laughter came out of my mouth.

She had a cross look on her face and stomped away. Diva.

Then the doorbell rang.

I went to open it and guess who I found at the door.

"EMMETT!" Maggie screamed and a wierd grin came on her face again.

"Eh, hi Maggie. We didn't order a pizza." I said.

"Yes you did. It says here you did."She said still staring at me.

Then Bella came to the door and gave me a smirk.

"I ordered a pizza. Would you like to come in Maggie?" She asked and smiled at the girl.

Her eyes widened and even a bigger grin came over her other one.

"YES!" She basically screamed and handed Bella the pizza.

This time she was wearing a Hello Kitty T-shirt with neon pink skinny jeans with purple polka-dotted converse.

She looked more normal than the other day.. hmm...

Why the hell is everyone wearing converse these days?

Bella sat with us in the living room while her and Maggie ate the pizza.

"Are you not eating Emmett?" Maggie asked me and stared at me with her green eyes sparkling.

"Ehh..no...I'm on a...a...DIET!" I said quickly. She nodded slowly and continued eating.

When they finished Maggie sat down next to me.

"Hey guys, why don't we watch a movie?"Bella asked.

Maggie nodded eagerly. Before I got to say anything they started choosing a film.

I tried to protest but Bella kept twisting my words..

I meantally pouted.

They chose to watch Scream.

Bella grinned at me while I felt Maggie's eyes staring at me.

"Well, I'm going to leave you lovebirds alone and.. and.. go help Jasper groom..his...pink panda teddy..."She said and went.

"BUT JASPER DOESN'T HAVE A PINK PANDA TEDDY!" I yelled after her.

" ACTUALLY IT'S A KOALA!" Jasper yelled back.

Maggie kept on screaming juring the movie but I don't think she was actually watching it.

She touched my hand and linked fingers with me. I quickly shook it off.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I quickly thaught of something.

"I..have.......sticky hands. Yeah sticky hands..." I said.

"Oh okay." She said and put her head on my shoulder.

I screamed and jumped from the couch.

"What's wrong are you scared of the movie?" She asked me.

"Ehhh.. yeah.. thats what it is.." I said.

"Well it is pretty scary.." She said in agreement.

"Yeah well it's not the only thing thats scary around here.." I muttered.

Before she could say anything else I pulled her from the couch.

"Well you better go it's getting pretty late and my girlfriend is coming home soon.." I said and pushed her to the door.

I opened the door and she stepped outside.

"Bye Emmett! I love yo-" She said and I closed the door.

I sighed. I know I'm sexy and all but I'm married!

"BELLA! JASPER! DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!' I yelled and Jasper came down first.

Then the slow ass she is Bella came down.

"What?" Jasper asked.

I pulled out my leprauchan covered pencil from my pocket.

Jasper raised and eyebrow.

"I don't even wana see the trick." He said.

"It's worth it." I said.

"Okay show me." He said and sighed.

"RUBBER PENCIL!!"

**Review for Maggie!!!!!**

**WOO!**

**Say a prayer for the Polish President... **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Book

**Ok guys I'm going to write my own books and publish them here. **

**I already have two in mind and they are in process. **

**Tell me if I should or not and any ideas are welcome.**

**I think anyone who like Vampires will like them because they are about.. well..vampires.**

**But My Vampires! (:**

**So tell me what you think!!!!**

**xxxxxxx Mwaaah!**


	19. WETSUITS! :3

**Disclaimer: Nothing to own. :(**

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been moving and such! (:**

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett, please don't kill Bella.." Rosalie said and kissed my cheek as her**, **Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme went hunting.

Haven't they learned to not leave me and Alice with Bella alone?

I closed the door after them and went to look for Alice.

She was already bouncing up and down in the living room.

"What?" I asked her, " Something interesting is going to happen?"

"Yep!" She screamed and got into her porshe.

I got in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked dumbstruck.

"We have to pick up Bella from her house!" Alice said tapping my head.

The drive was awkwardly fun...

* * *

We got to Bella's house in minutes and guess who we saw just jumping out of her window? Yes, the stalker. Edward!

He spotted us and sprinted over.

"What are you doing here?" He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Were going to check on Bella!" Alice said quickly.

"I would believe you if you weren't singing "Not Afraid" by Eminem in your head, but I have no choice and I hope you don't kill her." He said smirking.

Then he ran away and I grinned at Alice. She climbed in first and I followed landing with a very loud thump on the floor.

Bella woke up and glared at me."Charlie!" She hissed as we heard footsteps. I panicked and ran into the closet.

Then Alice quickly put Bella on the floor and hid with me.

"Why-" I started to ask but Charlie came into the room.

"Bella? What are you doing on the floor?" He asked her as he helped her up.

"Eh...I ... I...fell." She stuttered.

"Fell?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yeah..I fell out of bed. It's nothing. Go back to sleep." She said quickly and pushed him out the door.

Then me and Alice came out. I grinned.

"Emmett!" They both hissed at me.

I chuckled and went to sit on Bella's bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well, we figured you'd be awake." Alice said and shrugged.

"At five in the morning?" She asked and shook her head.

"Were bored." Me and Alice said at the same time.

"Yeah, and we have something planned." Alice said as she pulled Bella up and handed her a wetsuit.

"Whats this for?" She asked.

" No questions. Now put it on or I'll put it on you." She threatened.

Bella pouted but went into the bathroom.

Then Alice handed me mine and put on hers in a second.

We were already changed when she came out.

"No we look like ducks. Why?" Bella tried asking again but I put her on my back and jumped from the window.

We ran all the way to First Beach, Making a little rearrangement with the treaty line and the wolves and stopped by the cliff.

"WHERE GOING CLIFF DIVING? AGAIN?" She shrieked.

"Edwards gonna freak...He's probably going to think I'm trying to kill myself again..And the Volturi..Oh no! THE VOLTURI!" She started muttering to herself.

I was getting really impatient so I lightly pushed her off the cliff.

"EMMETT!" Alice whacked my shoulder.

"Why did you push her off the cliff? It's dark! And I was going to give her armbands!" Alice yelled at me.

I pouted.

"I was bored." I said and shrugged.

"Now go in after her." Alice said.

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Why not! You a vampire!" She questioned.

"So are you!" I accused.

"Yeah but I have better hair." She siad simply.

Huh.

"No." I said again and she sighed impatiently.

"You know she's drowning.."Alice said with pity

**Bella POV**

THERE IS SO MUCH WATER! EDWAAARD! HEEEELLPP!

**Emmett POV**

"If we let her drown.." I said thinking.

Then Jacob popped out of nowhere.

"BELLA'S DROWNING?" He yelled and was about to jump in when I stopped him.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" He yelled in my face.

"Dude, you don't want to mess up your hair."I said with reason.

He taught about it.

"Oh yeah, my hair is too awesome. And if I save her, she'll get with Edward...See Ya." He said and popped to nowhere.

Then I heard and ice-cream van.

"ICE-CREAM!" I screamed and ran into the van.

"GET ME ONE!"Alice yelled from behind me.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Important Note

**Hey Guys (:**

**It's Mags... **

**I'm really sorry I haven't talked to you guys in ages or posted any stories but I wanted to Announce that I made a website thingy so I want you guys to check it out :DD**

http:/ magsfanatic . weebly . com/ **(take out the spaces)**

**I am posting this everywhere...sorry. (:**

**The website isn't very good but if you have any advice to for me PM me :DD**

**Thanks so much for reading this guys :DD**

**-Mags x**


	21. very important

deleting all my stories

Cause theyre pretty shit.

nice knowing you all though!

They are still my ideas and if I find anyone using them shit is gona go down.

Well, haters gona hate.

Bye!

- magsfanatic


End file.
